Electronic display systems, such as electronic whiteboard systems, are steadily becoming a preferred alternative to traditional whiteboard and marker systems. Unfortunately, progress from traditional display systems to more robust, electronic ones is hindered by the inconvenience of locating and installing the various components required in an electronic display system.
To install an electronic display system, one must first locate the individual components needed to make the electronic display system work. The process of locating components can require the installer to visit multiple websites or retail stores to order the correct parts, and research may be required to identify which components are compatible with one another. Because the components are sold separately, their prices are generally marked up for individual sale, and there is no cost savings for purchasing multiple different components that will make up the final electronic display system.
When all components are located and purchased, the components are generally packaged in separate boxes. The installer must unpack each box and determine the positioning of each component relative to the other components for desired performance of the electronic display system. Because the components may be bulky and heavy, multiple people may be required to properly unpack the components, install any necessary software, and position the components as desired. Thus, the process of purchasing and installing an electronic display system can be a long, expensive, and inconvenient process, undertaken by numerous people.